


finality

by iStuhler



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStuhler/pseuds/iStuhler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or: What Mike Warren was thinking during the last few moments of the Graceland Season 2 Finale. </p><p>Spoilers for Season 2. If you haven't watched, please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finality

Sid’s hands squeeze the oxygen tube tighter and tighter, and as Mike Warren dies all he can do is think of Paige. Sid is talking, telling Mike about what he’s going to do to get away with, but Mike doesn’t hear him. He knows he should be thinking of the dirty cop getting away with murder, of the fact that his entire career has pretty much gone up in smoke, of his parents who will never know what really happened to him… but he can only see Paige’s face in front of his eyes.

Mike sees her smile, warm and inviting especially after a long day of work. He sees her hair cascading down over her shoulders, sunlight glinting off the golden strands. He hears her laugh as it echoes through the halls of Graceland. He feels the warmth her body gives when she lays with her back pressed to his front, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling with the gentle rhythm of sleep.

And Mike’s chest hurts, more than it did when he was struggling to pull air into collapsed lungs, because Sid said it had been Paige who had told him Mike’s false name. Paige had been the one to betray him. He knows he’d hurt her in his fumbled attempts to protect her from the truth, but he never thought that she would condemn him to die like this. 

She hates him, Mike decides as he grips the bed sheets tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as his lungs scream for air. She hates him and now he has nothing. He’s going to be charged with murder, he’s going to be thrown in jail, he’s going to have his badge taken away… but still…

He wants to tell her he loves her, more than anyone else he’s ever—

The heart monitor emits a steady beep.

**Author's Note:**

> still can't cope with that episode, man. find me on tumblr [here](http://ggavroche.tumblr.com).


End file.
